1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat fenders and more particularly to remotely raising and lowering the boat fenders on a boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a boat is adjacent a dock, lock, another boat or a wall it is essential that a fender be deployed between the boat and the other object such that the boat hull does not come in direct contact with the object. This is particularly important with fiberglass-hulled boats, which may crack if enough force is applied during contact. For example the force of waves, or wind, or currents may repeatedly force a boat hull in contact with a foreign object such as a wood or concrete dock damaging the boat. For aluminum or other metal hulls dents may occur if fenders are not deployed to protect the boat form the adjacent object.
It is frequently a difficult and dangerous job to deploy the fenders. For example, on a small craft a sailor may have to go to the front of the boat, while in rough waters in bad weather with a pitching slippery deck while walking very narrow ledges or side decks between the side of the vessel and the cabin. If a sailor were to fall overboard it could be fatal.
Further is the craft only has one person on board it poses a problem to steer the boat and run up to the front of the boat to deploy the fenders at the same time. Usually the boat must be stopped and the fenders deployed and then the boat started again which may be an operational problem in some situations.
The fenders must be secured on the boat against flopping around such that they are ready to deploy and the rope holding it in place is not tangled.
The fenders must be deployed to the correct depth for the type of object the boat is to be protected from such that each object needs a fender at a different height along the side of the boat.
The fenders need to be tied off to secure the fenders in the desired position.
A housing for containing a fender and a motor with a line wound around a rotating spool or pulley such that the fender can be lowered from the housing or drawn up into the housing by a switch at a remote location operating the motor. The housing secures the fender in position while not in use and maintains it in a ready to deploy position. The housing can be attached to the boat on the deck or a railing or alternatively be built into the side of the boat. A lip on the housing can help guide the fender into the housing when it is being retracted.
A two way motor raises or lowers the fender to the desired position to protect the boat by operating a switch at a control panel near the other controls for the boat.
The line attached the fender can be tied off on a cleat to keep the fender in place and protect the motor from excessive tugging as the fender is held between the boat and an object while force is applied to the line.
It is an object of the invention to deploy a boat fender to the proper height by remote control.
It is an object of the invention to increase boat safety.
It is an object of the invention to store fenders in a housing in the position for deployment.
It is an object of the invention to automatically raise and store deployed boat fenders.
It is an object of the invention to allow a one-man crew to deploy the fenders remotely while still controlling the boat.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.